1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communications, and more specifically to a highly integrated asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL) circuit chip for communications.
2. Background Art
An ADSL is used for data communications between a central office and customer processing equipment (CPE). At the CPE, an ADSL transceiver transmits and receives ADSL data to and from the central office. Conventional ADSL transceivers are configured on at least two separate semiconductor integrated circuits (IC). More specifically, one IC is usually dedicated to analog processing and the other IC is usually dedicated to digital processing. It would be preferable to combine these two chips into one chip to reduce part count, reduce cost, and improve electrical performance.